


More Than Petty Rivalry

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Jesse goes on a mission to join his friend group with Aubrey's, but first he needs to solve the mysterious hatred directed at the seemingly innocent Chloe Beale
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/ Chloe Beale (past), Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not eating lunch with them Jess.” 

“It’s not fair that Aubrey always has to come over here, she has friends too you know.” Beca looked over at the table Aubrey’s friends sat at, her upper lip lifted slightly in a snarl as her eyes landed on Chloe Beale. 

“Nobody said you couldn’t go over there.” Beca’s eyes found Jesse again, she chose to ignore the eye roll she caught him in. “But I will not.” 

“What’s your deal with Chloe? She’s so sweet. You didn’t even snarl at Aubrey like that when you guys were in your weird battle thing.” Beca rolled her eyes and flicked a fry at him. Aubrey sat down at their table, not even hesitating to look over at her friends. The first month or so she sat down like she was afraid someone was going to drag her away. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” 

“Talking about Beca’s weird hatred for Chloe. I want you to be able to sit with your friends too so I suggested that we join the groups.” Aubrey shook her head quickly.

“That’s a terrible Idea. I love it, don’t get me wrong, but I’d like to eat my lunch peacefully. I don’t need to be with my friends twenty four seven, besides I love your little group of misfits. Even Beca.” The brunette blew her a kiss, but stopped halfway when she saw Chloe Beale grab Emily Junk’s arm. It was hard, it was a gentle tug just to get her attention but it sparked an alarm in Beca that had Aubrey and Jesse looking over in alarm as well. Emily’s lip curled in the same way Beca’s had earlier, albeit a little less intimidating. She was a cinnamon roll after all, She said something that made Chloe let go of her, the shock written clearly on her face. Beca leaned back in her chair clearly proud, Jesse just shook his head and waited until his friend was in earshot. 

“What was that?” He asked, surprising himself with the slight annoyance seeping through. 

“Huh?” Emily asked bounding happily over to her spot next to Beca. “What was what?” She picked the apple off of Beca’s tray and took a bite smiling slightly when Beca stole her Jello. 

“Why did you snarl at Chloe?” Aubrey asked just as confused, she had never seen that look cross Emily’s face before and it scared her slightly how much she resembled Beca. Emily shrugged talking with her mouth full.

“She grabbed me. Wanted me to sit with them, but I’d rather eat in the supermarket bathroom.” Everyone shuddered at the thought. Emily swallowed her bite and continued to eat like nothing was wrong. 

_____

“Hey Em! I saw your name on the try out sheet, you should sit with us today. I’ll brief…” Chloe trailed off slightly when she saw Emily’s lips curl into a snarl. She took her arm from Chloe’s grasp. 

“I’d rather eat in the supermarket bathroom. Stacie’s going to brief me.” In an instant her face morphed into the happy grin that she was known for. “Hi Jessica, Hi Ashley!” The girls awkwardly waved and watched her bound happily over to her table. 

“What the hell was that? That’s Emily? The sweeter than candy girl everyone talks about?” Chloe asked incredulously, she looked at her friends in confusion. 

“She usually is really sweet. I don’t know what that was..” Ashley said. Jessica coughed and nodded towards her table where she was laughing and leaning against Beca. Chloe’s shoulders slumped slightly and she let out a quiet “oh” Before going back to her food. She ate silently until the bell rang. 

____

“Hey Emmy! Wait up!” Jesse jogged up to his younger friend. Emily slows her pace so he can catch up easier. “I’ve got a question.” 

“Shoot. Also hold this for a second please.” She said passing her opened backpack to him. She shoved her books in. 

“Why were you so mean to Chloe?” 

“I don’t like her.” She said simply. She took her back back thanking him with a gentle fist bump. 

“Why?” Her smile dropped and an irritated huff came out of her nose. Jesse frowned a little but waited for an answer. 

“Beca doesn’t like her. Beca likes most people, even if she gives them a hard time at first. If Beca has a hatred that deep for someone something’s off about them.” 

“You can’t base your opinion on someone because your cousin hates her. That’s terrible people skills Emily-Woa.” Emily turned on him quickly, her eyes narrowing at him. She’s stopped completely. 

“Don’t preach to me about people skills Mr.Introvert.” She snapped at him poking her finger into his chest. “I saw what she did to Beca. I was there. I heard what she said, and I heard all of it. Beca has the right to dislike anyone she wants and so do I, if Aubrey can respect that why can’t you? If you want to sit with Chloe so badly then do it, we aren’t going to be mean to you for it.” Jesse swallowed thickly, he stared at Emily in shock for a moment. She seemed shocked herself and lightly smoothed out where she wrinkled his shirt. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her noticing the glassy look she was beginning to don. 

“It’s not my story to tell Jesse. If Beca doesn’t want you to know then you won’t know. I have to go, Stacie’s teaching me some cheerleading stuff.” Emily smiled softly and gave him a slight wave before bounding off down the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse sat up in the bleachers finishing up Beca’s math homework. It’s not that Beca was lazy, or didn’t understand, Jesse’s noticed how stressed she’s been lately and decided it would be nice to take a load off her shoulders. His interest was caught though when he noticed a flash of red heading for Emily. His brow raised as he watched Chloe skip up to the girl who had made it very clear she didn’t like her. He wasn’t the only one who noticed because Stacie was running right for Emily, she made it just before Chloe did causing the ginger to skid to a halt. Jesse moved down a few steps to hear better. 

“Hi! Can I help you?” Stacie said sweetly and slightly out of breath. Emily had looked up from tying her shoes, a look of confusion turned into relief. Chloe frowned at Stacie’s weird behavior.

“Hey yeah, I was just about to talk to Emily so if you don’t mind-” 

“That’s not a good idea.” 

“Why?” Stacie looked around the field before dropping her friendly demeanor. 

“Because she doesn’t want to talk to you. She’s decided after a little bit of briefing that cheerleading isn’t for her.” Jesse expected Chloe to be confused or hurt by Stacie’s suddenly harsh demeanor, but instead she brought herself to her full height and narrowed her eyes at Stacie. 

“Did she decide that or did you?” Jesse knew Stacie well enough that it was time to jump in, even though he really wanted to see what was going to happen. He tripped over the bleacher a little trying to jump between them. 

“Hey guys! Are you done with practice? Promised Emmy we’d go for ice cream.” Stacie’s shoulders dropped and her smile came back easily. Emily perked up behind her clapping her hands excitedly. Jesse wrapped his arm around Stacie and gently guided her away from Chloe throwing an apologetic glance over his shoulder. 

_____

With twenty dollars and now her math homework over Beca’s head Jesse had successfully blackmailed Beca into letting Chloe and her friends join their table. Chloe gingerly sat down next to Aubrey casting a nervous glance around the table. 

“Um Hello.” Jessica and Ashley weren’t as nervous, but they weren’t the reason for the irritated looks donning half the table. Emily gave them a bright smile and returned the greeting. 

“Hi! I’m sure you know everyone here.” Beca, Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Benji all gave half waves. Emily stole Beca’s apple again, and Beca grabbed Emily’s jello again. “ I don’t like green Jello so I trade Beca for her apples.” Emily said towards the questioning looks. 

“So why don’t you just get pudding?” Chloe asked, Emily ignored her taking a bite out of her apple. 

“Beca’s favorite is green Jello, Even if Beca didn’t have an apple she’d still get Jello for her.” Aubrey answered her giving off a friendly smile. Emily looked impressed that Aubrey knew that, she paid more attention that Emily thought. Chloe smile gratefully at Aubrey for not letting her hand in the air awkwardly. Jesse looked at Emily shaking his head and showing her slight irritation, she shrunk in her seat a little but stood her ground. 

“So how was your day Becs?” He asked. 

“Great before now.” 

“What happened?” Chloe asked quietly already knowing the answer. She expected to be ignored, not the intimidating blank stare Beca sent towards her, nor the firm answer. 

“You. You came to  _ my  _ table.” 

“I don’t see your name on it.” Chloe stood her ground. The smirk that donned Beca’s face made her heart sink a little. Aubrey tentatively lifted Chloe’s tray to reveal the name scratched into the table. “Oh.” Aubrey patted Chloe’s leg gently. 

“I’m sorry Jesse brought you over here and threw you to the wolves.” Jesse also looked apologetic. Beca just rolled her eyes, and Emily got up. She smiled sheepishly as all eyes landed on her, she didn’t want to be next to Beca if something went down. She was in elbow range. She dropped back down on the other side of Stacie next to her boyfriend. 

“It’s okay, I can handle the puppy.” Emily was glad she moved, because the fire that lit behind Beca’s eyes scared her a little. “She just needs a little cool off in the closet.” It happened to fast for Jesse to react, it happened to fast for anyone to react. As soon as the last word left Chloe’s mouth Beca launched Stacie’s apple at Chloe and it her in the nose. Chloe held her nose allowing the tears to roll down her face from the pain. Stacie was up first grabbing Beca’s arms and holding them to keep any more launchings at bay. 

“You’re such a bitch.” Beca growled out leaning back into Stacie for comfort. “ I hope I broke your nose.” Aubrey and Jesse stared at Beca in shock and horror. Nobody was paying attention to Emily until they heard her groan in frustration. Benji had her in a lock similar to Stacie had Beca in, but much tighter. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Jesse yelled, if attention wasn’t on them then it was now. The cafeteria went silent and watched the tense scene. 

“I fucking told you I didn’t want anything to do with her, but you fucking had to make everyone friends.” Beca spit out harshly ignoring the way Stacie tightened her hold in warning. They were gaining the attention of the staff quickly, they hesitated not sure what was going on. All they could see was two girls behind held with their arms behind their back. “I told you multiple times that I didn’t care if you were friends with her, I told you I didn’t care if you sat with her. That wasn’t good enough for you was it? I know I can be bitchy but when Emily started acting up you should have known something was up! This isn’t a fucking movie Jesse, we’re not going to brea out into song and magically become friends.” Stacie was already moving Beca away from the table before things escalated further. Jesse just looked around bewildered, Ashley and Jessica were guiding Chloe away to the nurse and Benji was following Stacie with Emily. Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose trying to rid the headache she felt coming. 

______

“Are you okay?” Stacie asked quietly, she had gotten Beca into an empty classroom with Benji and Emily. Beca nodded and stayed silent. “What did you do?” Stacie asked Emily. 

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“She was acting weird. Like she was going to throw a punch or something.” Benji defended himself. Stacie nodded at him and turned back to Beca. “What did I miss?” He asked looking between Emily and Beca rapidly. 

“I was Chloe’s experiment. She played me like a fucking guitar, and when she decided she was bored she outed me to the whole school. She called me puppy when we were dating, she knew exactly what she was doing at that table. I hope her nose heals crooked.” Beca growled running her hand through her hair. Stacie sat next to her and rubbed her back whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. Jesse burst into the room dramatically, his eyes locked on Beca. 

“What the fuck is your issue with her? She was teasing you and you broke her fucking nose!” 

“Shut up!” Emily yelled at him dogging Benji’s grasp. “I’m tired of your shit, if you just would have respected your bestfriend none of this would have fucking happened! You’ve pestered her and me for the last week about this bullshit and decided you would have it your way anyway by blackmailing us. Chloe used to be Beca’s girlfriend, except she didn’t love Beca. Beca was just her experiment, and as soon as she was done she outed her to the whole fucing school. She stole something from Beca that was supposed to be special, and broke her heart in the process. The “Teasing” Was her taunting Beca with their past!” Emily’s eyes flashed dangerously as she backed Jesse out of the door. “Don’t sit with us tomorrow.” She stated oddly calmly before shutting the door and locking it. 

“Damn.” Benji said and Staacie nodded in agreeance. Emily stiffened and she looked over at Beca with pure fear in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry that was your story not mine. And I mean he can sit with us if you want him to i’m sorry I was just so mad.” Beca chuckled and waved her off finally seeming to be calmed down. 

“It’s okay kiddo, you said it better than me.” Jesse stood outside the door trying to process the information. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emily picked at her food, she hadn’t even bothered to steal Beca’s apple today. She just passed over her jello wordlessly. Emily was never mopey like this, nobody knew what to do. Not even Beca, who knew her better than anyone else in the world. Their table was down two people, Aubrey being the loyal girlfriend didn’t want Jesse to be alone, and Jesse being casted away by the last person he had expected. He kept looking over at them,and after the third time meeting his eyes Emily just kept her head down. 

“Hey sunshine, Aubrey’s coming over here.” Beca said causing Emily to perk up a little bit. The blonde was in fact coming towards them, she didn’t look angry or upset like Emily thought she would be. 

“Hi.” She said when Aubrey was close enough. “I’m sorry for putting you in a hard position.” Aubrey smiled reassuringly and rested her hand on Emily’s arm. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you guys were right. Except for the apple, seriously Beca you couldn’t throw your milk or something?” Beca just shrugged not looking even the slightest bit sorry. “Jesse’s getting on my nerves, want to ditch with me? I’ll buy you an ice cream.” Emily looked over at her table, Benji was rapidly shaking his head, Beca was nodding at her and Stacie had her thumbs up. 

“Yes.” 

“Bathroom window.” Beca said nonchalant like she had relayed the information so many times. She probably had. “Watch your head.” Emily nodded, she purposely ignored Benji’s disappointed look. 

____

“Are you okay?” Aubrey asked her as she dropped down from the window. 

“What? Yeah I didn’t hit my head.” Aubrey rolled her eyes and nudged Emily’s shoulder a bit. 

“No silly, with everything that’s happened. You don’t seem like yourself.” 

“Everything happened so fast, Beca’s got like two weeks of detention for bruising Chloe’s nose. Stacie’s riding me home but she goes like the opposite way and I feel bad.” Aubrey nodded and listened as they walked. “I feel so bad for Chloe. She just wanted to be my friend, Jesse wouldn’t have pushed so hard if he hadn’t seen Chloe trying to talk to me. I hate being mean. The things I said to Chloe makes me sick, but I know what she did and I had to deal with the aftermath. Everytime I see her it makes me so mad, i’ve never been so mad at someone before. She didn’t even do anything to me.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re feelings are valid. Do you remember when I first met Beca? I had no idea what happened, I just knew Beca was mean to Chloe. I hated her, I bickered with her and fought with her on everything. When I started dating Jesse it all slowed down, I started looking at Beca as Jesse’s best friend and not Chloe’s enemy. I still don’t know the full story, but I know enough to understand what happened.” 

“I was there when it happened. I was spending the night and we were playing hide and seek when Chloe showed up. I was in the closet, when I came out Beca was sobbing. I had never seen her cry before, not even when her dad walked out, it scared me. I hugged her that whole night, I understand the older I get. We spent a lot of nights like that all curled up in one of our beds.” 

“I can’t believe you got Beca to play hide and seek with you. She was what a sophomore? That’s so cute.” Emily smiled and nudged Aubrey with her shoulder. 

“I probably still can get her to do it.” Aubrey’s eyes lit up. 

“We’re so doing that this weekend.” Emily laughed, they were finally nearing the ice cream parlor Emily loved so much. It was small and only a few people ever shopped there, but Emily swore up and down it had the best ice cream in the world. “I’m sorry you have to deal with all the grown up emotions. You’re just a baby freshman and already you have beef with the head cheerleader.” 

“I’m glad you decided to get to know Beca, I don’t know if I could be mean to another person.” Aubrey stopped at the doors, she gave Emily a fond smile. 

“Me too. I got more friends, and I even adopted you.” 

“You’ll have to fight Stacie for custody…” Aubrey snorted and pushed Emily lightly into the parlor.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you let her skip like that? Aren't you super strict on Emily not being like you?" Benji said, his stomach dropped as soon as he heard what he said. 

"Hey!" Beca snapped, Stacie slyly moved all fruit out of her way. "I'm not a bad person, and Emily is with one of the best people to skip with. She's taking her to ice cream Benji not to smoke behind the fucking bleachers. Did you not see her? She looked like she was about to cry. And who are you to decide what's best for her? You just met her a couple of months ago and you've been dating for less than a month. I've known her literally her entire life, she needs a break. Who are you to judge any of our personalities?" Beca said calmly with a threatening bite. Stacie laid her hand on Beca's to relax her a little bit. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it.." 

"I accept your apology." Beca nodded turning back to her food frowning when she couldn't find her orange. Stacie grinned sliding it back to her. 

"I was protecting Benji's face." Beca rolled her eyes and nudged her girlfriend. Her eyes landed on Chloe, with the darkened purple bruise across her face and the bandage covering some of it. She didn't feel bad for her, but she did know that it was a little much. Benji was surprised it was so easy for her to accept his apology, but didn't comment on it. He didn't need to provoke her. 

__ 

Emily bit her ice cream making Aubrey cringe slightly. "is it good?" 

"Mhm! Cherry lime may just be my new favorite flavor." 

"I'm glad, how are you and Benji?" 

"I guess we're okay? I've never had a boyfriend before I don't know what's supposed to be like. He kinda acts like my dad, he tries to control everything I do. He's really sweet though. He bought me flowers yesterday" Aubrey frowned as she heard Emily talk, it sounded off to her. 

"Is that something you like? Being told what to do any stuff." 

"Beca does it all the time, but it kind of irritates me when he does it. Kind of like he's trying to mold me into the perfect girlfriend. Beca just wants to look out for me, or she's being lazy about something." 

"I'm not saying you should break up with him, but maybe talk to him. Communication is the key sweetie, just tell him you don't like being bossed around." Emily nodded. 

"Stacie says that too, especially when Beca's stubborn. They've been friends for like ever. She used to draw things with me when Beca was zoned out in her music. We'd swap and color in each other's drawing. They started dating shortly after the Chloe thing." 

"That's adorable. Do you live with Beca?" 

"Yeah, When Beca's dad left my mom felt bad for Aunt Grace so we moved in to help her with everything. Then my dad died so now we just have each other. Beca is my best friend, I know I can count on her for anything. If I needed to hide a body she'd be the first to help." Aubrey listened, her heart filling up hearing how fondly Emily talked of her family. 

"I'm sorry about your loss"

"Thank you." 

They sat in that ice cream shop until the end of the school day, the only reason they knew school had ended was because Stacie showed up ready to drive Emily home. The older brunette walked up behind Emily and laid her hand on her shoulder scaring her half to death. 

"Sorry bee," she said through her laughter, she wasn't really sorry. Emily rolled her eyes but collected her stuff. 

"Thanks for everything Aubrey, I really appreciate it." Emily have her an awkward half hug with the blonde still sitting. 

"You're welcome sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow at school, don't forget about this weekend."

"What's this weekend?" Stacie asked watching the two fondly. 

"We're going to come Beca into playing hide and seek. Want to join?" Stacie nodded. 

"Yes! We can double the puppy eyes!" They all laughed. Stacie gently guided her towards the door. 

"Can I go to your house? Nobody's going to be home until Beca's out of detention." 

"I'm actually, I don't think that's a great idea right now. I can come to your house and sit with you though, I don't mind." Emily deflated then easily perked up again nodding happily. She didn't think twice about why it wasn't a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca looked up from her phone to find Chloe standing in front of her, She rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone. She turned her music up louder in case Chloe tried to talk to her. She didn’t expect Chloe to pull her headphones off of her and gingerly lay them on the table. 

“Wow. you must have a death wish.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taunted you it was wrong. I shouldn’t have treated you like that either, I was scared. I took it out on you because I knew if someone called me out I could send that to you. I was a freshman and my parents weren’t exactly accepting, but that doesn’t excuse me.” Beca listened with a blank stare. Chloe stood awkwardly when she finished waiting for Beca to say something, anything. 

“I’m sorry I broke your nose.” 

“It’s not brok- uh thank you, it’s okay. You don’t have to be friends with me or even nice to me but Jesse misses you so much-” Chloe took a deep breath and slowed down a little bit, “Can Jesse sit with you guys again?”

“I’m not the one who told him not to. He needs to take that up with Emily, not you.” Chloe nodded, she stayed for a bit longer but when she realized Beca was done talking she scurried out of the detention room. 

_____

Emily was confused to find Benji’s car outside of her house. He was pacing her porch, after a moment he knocked and cursed loud enough she could hear him across the street. Stacie watched him closely, he looked off. Something was different. 

“Hi Benji..Are you okay?” Emily called out crossing the street. Stacie was right behind her. His head snapped towards her and when he Saw Stacie his demeanor changed. He perked up and embraced his girlfriend happily. “Ow you’re squeezing too hard.” She laughed it off but rubbed her ribs when he pulled away. 

“I’m fine now, Hey can I talk to you alone?” Emily nodded. 

“Yeah sure, Here Stace will you let the dogs out?” Emily threw her keys at Stacie who caught them with ease. 

“Yeah..no problem.” She said keeping her eyes on Benji. Eventually she looked away and disappeared into the house. Benji’s demeanor changed again it gave Emily whiplash how he went from happy to angry so quickly. 

“I don’t appreciate how you skipped school today and didn’t even ask my opinion. Don’t my feelings matter to you baby?” Emily took a step back, frowning at him. 

“It was only a few classes-” 

“Doesn’t matter. You disrespected me today and I won’t have that behavior from my girlfriend.” 

“Beca said it was fine- I was just having a little bit of a break with Aubrey. We had so much fun and this weekend we're going to have a sleepover!” Emily smiled again at the thought but it quickly dropped as Benji began shaking his head again. 

“No, Beca’s opinion doesn’t matter anymore. I’m your boyfriend I love you more. I don’t want you spending the night with Aubrey, she gives me weird vibes.” Those weird vibes were those of a strong woman. He didn’t need Emily picking that up. 

“Beca’s opinion matters the most. We’ve only been dating like a month Benji, I don’t love you yet. You don’t own me, if I want to have a sleepover or skip class I ca-” Benji backhanded Emily across the face. His ring caught her cheek and left a small scratch behind. She held her cheek and backed away from him more looking at him in horror. 

“Emily baby i’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that I was just so mad. Please don’t tell anyone.” 

“Move Benji. I want to go inside.” 

“Swear you won’t say anything?” He roughly grabbed her arm. “Swear.” 

“Let go of me. I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore.” She pulled herself away from his grasp. He was starting to get red in the face, so to avoid being hit again she screamed. “Stacie!!” Benji went pale again and quickly moved from the door, Stacie was at the door in a flash. 

“What’s up Bee? Also where is- What’s wrong?” Emily looked at her with tears welling in her eyes, she was too choked up to say anything. The squealing of tires caught both of their attention as Benji peeled down the street. Emily hugged Stacie and let the sobs free as Stacie squeezed her tightly. Stacie gently tried to back them into the house and when that wasn’t working she lifted Emily up and carried her in the house kicking the door shut. Finally situated on the couch Stacie let Emily cry herself into the hiccups. “Want to tell me what happened now?” 

Emily shook her head, Stacie held Emily’s face still for a moment. The scratch under her eye had caught her attention. Before she could ask what happened Emily told her in a jumbled rush. “HegotreallymadatmebecauseiskippedwithAubreyandIdidn’taskhimandthenItoldhimhedidn’townmeandhehitmeanditburnsalittlesoIthinkitcutmeandIbrokeupwithhimbuthetoldmenottotellbutImtellinganywaysbecauseitreallyhurt.” Stacie tried to process everything thrown at her while Emily took a deep breath. 

“Would you like to say that again..but slower?” 

“Benji was really upset I didn’t ask him before I skipped with Aubrey. He was being rude and telling me I was being a bad girlfriend and then he said Beca’s opinions didn’t matter anymore because he loved me more. I don’t even love him Stace, I was just too shy to say no to him. I told him he didn’t own me and then he hit me and it hurt really bad.” 

“He hit you!?” Emily nodded slowly looking everywhere but Stacie. 

“I broke up with him. I think? He tried to make me swear not to tell and he grabbed me and I thought he was going to hit me harder so I yelled for you. Please don’t tell Beca..She might kill him.” 

“Bee, you can’t keep that from her.”

“I just want everything to slow down. I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”vStacie sighed, she didn’t like it but she understood. 

“Okay, tomorrow is friday anyways. We’ll all stay home. I’ll call Aubrey if you want, we’ll start that sleep over a little early. You have to tell Beca before Sunday.” Emily nodded. 

“Can we burrito and watch Disney?” 

“Of course we can. I’ll go let the dogs in, you go get the blankets.” 

.

  
  



End file.
